The Flu Stinks
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: You know when you get the feeling that something's wrong and seconds later it turns out that feeling was right? Well, that's what happened with Mr. L and Dimentio. When poor Dimentio gets really sick, it's up to Mr. L to take care of him. But how bad will Dimmy's illness get?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I plan to continue this, but I might not be able to do it right away. So please be patient. Thanks!**

Mr. L expressed a mmm sound as he stretched his back out a bit. The minions of castle Bleck were at the table right now, and things remained rather quiet. A little too quiet. But the mechanic was too tired to really take an interest in the problem. If it was a problem.

L rested his head on the table, raising his hand as Nastasia called his name. The secretary nodded and looked back down a her clip board.

" 'k, um, Dimentio? "

... no answer. Everyone began looking around. There was no sign of the purple and yellow jester. That was never a good sign.

" So, um, 'k, Mr. L, could you go check on Dimentio? "

Mr. L grumbled in annoyance, but didn't dare to speak it because the count was right there. Slowly, he pushed his chair out and got up, heading towards Dimentio's room. Hopefully there wasn't anything wrong. While he might not show it, he was truly worried about the other minion. The jester was always the first one up, so it was always troubling when he was even a few minutes late. The mechanic sighed, climbing the stairs. It was amazing how much the magician had grown on him. When they first met, the two could hardly stand each other. But now L was fretting over his well fare. That was proof that their friendship had grown. Mr. L tried to shake it off as he was now in front of the others door. He sighed again and gently knocked on the door. When Dimentio didn't answer, Mr. L gave up and just walked in.

Immediately the mechanic knew something was wrong. It was hard to describe, but the whole room itself felt off. It was a bit humid, as if the jester had been sweating a lot, and just seemed to lack it's natural, or rather UN natural cheer. And to top it all off, Dimentio was still in bed, laying on his side, facing away from Mr. L. The minion tried not to make any form of noise of surprise at the scene, and walked over to the magicians bed. The question was not if he was going to wake him, but rather did he want to wake him. Slowly, and a bit sadly, Mr. L took hold of the jesters upper left arm and gently, well, as gently as he could, shook him awake. Dimentio moaned and rolled over to look at the other minion. If it weren't for that darn mask he always insisted on wearing, he'd have seen that his eyes were glazed over much easier. Before L could say anything, the jester made a short grunt as he attempted to sit up. Once there, he looked at Mr. L with a halfhearted smile.

" I'm guessing I missed role call, huh? "

His voice lacked his usual cheeriness. It was scratchy and hoarse and just made him sound under the weather. How he was even able to make a joke at a time like this was far beyond his understand meant. Mr. L's heart fell at the poor state of his fellow minion.

" Uh, Dim? Are you feeling ok? "

Dimentio opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a harsh cough. Mr. L flinched at the sound, patting the other on the back as a reflex.

" I-I'm fine. "

The jester forced himself out of bed and tried to head to the door, only to land flat on his face, his rear end comically in the air. Mr. L felt bad for it, but he couldn't help but snicker a bit at the funny scene. He quickly helped the teen up. Dimentio smiled weakly.

" Th-thanks. "

" Dude, if your sick you should stay in bed. "

The jester pulled away from the green thunder and frowned.

" I-I'm fine. "

Before L could say another word, Dimentio had already booked it down stairs.

~Downstairs~

Nastasia, Count Bleck, and pretty much everyone else looked at the teen in deep surprise and concern. Just like Mr. L, they'd figured out the problem rather quickly.

" Sorry I'm late my count. "

Count Bleck flinched at the sound of the minions croaked voice

" Are you sick, asked Count Bleck? "

Dimentio shook his head, wincing as he did.

" N-no sir. I'm perfectly f-fine. "

He unknowingly shuddered as he finished his sentence. Mr. L, who had finally gotten back into the kitchen, frowned. He hated watching Dimentio torture himself like this. Why was he doing it anyway? Mimi skipped over, and stood on her toes to feel his forehead.

" Aww, you have a fever Dimmy. "

She whined rather softly. The shapeshifter then turned to the count and frowned.

" Maybe he should take the day off. "

" Good idea, agreed Count Bleck. "

The count agreed. This only seemed to upset the jester though.

" B-but I was supposed to fight the he- "

The poor teen ended up having a coughing fit before he could finish his sentence. Mr. L's eyes widened; so that's why Dimentio had refused to stay in bed. It was his turn to fight the heroes. The jester had been looking forward to having his "playtime", as he called it, with the heroes all week.

" I can do it. "

Dimentio forced out. Thank grambi his coughing fit subsided.

" I'm fine. "

" No your not! "

L didn't want to yell at the poor guy, he was miserable enough as it was. But he had to get through to him. Working while he was sick was unhealthy, and would only make him feel worse in the long run. He had to get him back in bed. He slowly approached the other, not noticing the pained expression on his masked features. Oh the fact that one hand clutched his stomach rather tightly.

" Dim, you need to rest. You need to get better. "

L tried to explain further, but Dimentio's eyes squeezed shut, a low groan escaping his lips. This finally caught the green thunders attention.

" Dimentio? "

Immediately the jester placed a hand over his mouth and took off running for the bathroom, leaving everyone there in shock.

" ... Mr. L. "

The mechanic quickly spun around to face the count.

" Dimentio is to be watched frequently. It's clear he won't be able to take care of himself in a few minutes. I want you to look after his, commanded Count Bleck. "

Mr. L nodded in response.

" Yes sir. "

He then turned around and began going after the sick magician.

**Ok guys. I hope you liked chapter one. If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment. I won't guarantee I'll do it, but it would still be cool. Thanks!**

**P.S. poor sick Dimmy... :(**


	2. Help

**I can't help it. Poor sick Dimmy's so cute when he's sick.**

It took a few minutes, but L finally managed to get Dimentio back in bed. The poor guy practically passed out when his stomach finally decided to quit. L covered the jester up and sighed at the sleeping teen.

" What am I gonna do with you? "

Strangely, the teen snorted a bit and rolled over. Mr. L smiled softly, sitting next to the bed. He then lifted the others hat up a bit and felt his forehead. Not only was it on fire, but it was covered in sweat. If he didn't find a way to cool Dimentio down, he might become dehydrated. Dim would probably destroy him for it later, but he carefully removed Dim's hat and mask. It was now he could completely see his hair. While his bangs were black and white where his mask was, the base of his hair was opposite. It was kind of cool. This was the first time he could see Dimentio's full head features. L carefully put the objects down on the little table. Turning, he saw Dimentio glaring at him. Strange... how could he wake up that quickly? Well... then again it WAS Dimentio.

" Give 'em back L. "

Mr. L merely shook his head. Dimentio tried to growl, but all that came out was a wheeze. This further concerned the mechanic.

" Are you thirsty? "

Dimentio turned away, but nodded. Mr. L smiled softly and ran off to get water.

Now that he was alone, Dimentio pulled himself out of the bed and went to the mirror in his closet. He looked at his reflexion. It had been a while since he'd seen his OWN face. It was flushed with fever and laced with sweat. He hated it. He looked so vulnerable. At least he wasn't in front of the heroes. He turned back towards his bed, wobbling a bit so he had to place his hands on the table to keep from falling. Looking up, he found his head gear. As much as he wanted to put them back on, L was right. When he took them off, it made him feel a bit better. It cooled him off, and he didn't feel so, uh, sick to his stomach. It was nice. The jester sighed and curled back under his blankets. He hated this. He hated this so much.

L gently kicked the door open, finding Dimentio fast asleep again. He smiled and placed the bowl of cool water on the table. He planned to use that if Dim got to hot again. He then gently sat him up and carefully poured the water down his throat. There were a few times that Dimentio nearly choked, but thankfully it went down alright. Mr. L placed the glass down and leaned back. Unknowingly, he began to nod off.

**Loosing ideas fast... but this chapter felt necessary. Hope you enjoyed! I feel like I'm being so mean to Dimentio...**


	3. Trouble

**Ok guys, time lapse. Why? Because I can. XD**

A few days went by, and Dimentio didn't appear to be getting any better. If anything, he was getting worse. Instead of sweating, he was shivering, and it became increasingly difficult to keep him warm. Heating blankets did nothing. It was a little concerning. Then he was getting aches in various places. His head, as he said, felt like someone had dropped an anvil on it. His ears weren't working right, and if one were to speak to loud, he would whine and ask them to leave. His back was aching as well. He probably put too much stress on it while he was healthy, and now that he had time to rest, it was beginning to catch up with him. And finally his stomach. He hadn't been physically ill, but it was still hurting him, and he refused to eat anything. It was a little troubling. And no matter what anyone did, he just wasn't getting better.

Mr. L wrung the wash cloth out and gently dabbed Dimentio's forehead, hoping to cool the fever. Even though he wasn't sweating, his forehead was still on fire. He didn't know how to properly help Dimentio, but this did bring the fever down a bit. So that was something. Just then Dimentio muttered something almost incoherent in his sleep. He'd been doing that a lot recently. It kind of sounded like "Please don't hurt me" this time. This concerned L; who was he dreaming about? Who was trying to hurt him? Who was he afraid of?

Suddenly the jester screamed, and began thrashing around in his sleep. Mr. L shrieked a bit himself in shock and tried to shake him awake.

Luckily he awoke in a matter of seconds. The poor teen immediately sat up and began looking around.

" N-no... fire...? "

He whimpered, turning to Mr. L with big, watery eyes. Mr. L froze up a bit at the sight of the others saddened face, and slowly nodded in an attempt to comfort.

" No fire. "

He confirmed. Now, he desperately wanted to know what Dim's dream was, but he also didn't want to traumatize the poor guy. So, he left it be. Instead, he hugged the other, to which Dimentio wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his head in his shoulder.

" Bowser's not here... Bowser's not here... "

He muttered to himself continuously. So THAT was his dream. He dreamt that Bowser, that stupid, fat, fire breathing koopa (LOL! Mr. L hates Bowser) was about to burn him alive. Made sense. Bowser was pretty scary.

Just then Dimentio pulled away, covered his mouth and began coughed harshly. But it was worse than normal. A lot worse. Mr. L immediately began to pat his back. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help. Suddenly the jester fell back, and it took the other a moment to realize he'd passed out.

" Oh my grambi! "

Mr. L cursed unintentionally. But who could blame him? The jester'd just passed out! What should he do?! How could he help?! Why did Dimentio pass out?!

" ... O-ok... calm down L... "

He muttered to himself. Now was not the time to be panicking. Right now, he needed to get Dim some help. The most reasonable thing to do was to go get the others. Maybe they knew what was going on. Or they could help better than him. Either way, it was worth a shot. The mechanic then remembered the other didn't want to be left alone. So, choosing the health of the jester over his wishes, he leaned over and whispered:

" I'll be back shortly. "

And rushed off to get the others.

(Ten minutes later)

It took a while for L to get everyone, but they were soon crowding the jester, who still remained asleep. Nastasia felt his forehead, and checked his pulse, frowning at the results.

" His, um, fever has gotten much worse. "

L was afraid of that. He gulped and sat down by the jester, brushing his bangs out of his face. Poor guy was fast asleep. Count Bleck then stood beside the minion as well, eyes narrowing in concentration.

" Hmm, hummed count Bleck. "

Mr. L turned to the count, fear clearly written on his face.

" What is it? "

" I... I've seen this before, explained count Bleck. "

" Really? "

" Yes. I believe his dying. "

Mr. L immediately stood up in absolute shock.

" What?! "

He yelled unintentionally. But who could blame him? They were all pretty surprised.

" Why?! "

" His immune system is collapsing on itself. "

Oh grambi... why was this happening? Dimentio was... dying...?

" I-is there a cure? "

" Well... yes... but we need a pure heart to make it. The power of the pure heart will cure him. But you'd have to sneak it out of one of the heart pillar's in flipside. "

Mr. L frowned. Getting the pure heart away from the heroes would be no simple task. But for Dimentio... he'd do it. He just couldn't bear to watch the jester die. He turned from the group.

" ... I'll be back. "

And he rushed out the door's of castle Bleck and took off for Flipside in the pouring rain, his dark heart dead set on finding the pure heart. (See what I did there? XD)

' Hang in there Dimentio. '

He thought in determination.

' I'll be back with the pure heart soon. '

**I actually really like this chapter, so I hope you like it.**


	4. Times Running Out

**I don't even know if people are reading this... But at the same time I really don't care! XD I'm having to much fun! ;)**

**P.S. this chapter might be short... :(**

Mimi hugged Dimentio as the warm shower water poured over his head. She thought that a nice shower might help him. Although, since she had to watch him to make sure he didn't drown or fall over, she had to let the water soak his clothes. Which he's probably be upset about later. But at the same time, she didn't care. She also didn't even care that her hair was getting soaked. Suddenly Dimentio began coughing harshly before he moaned and his head rolled over to the side. Mimi frowned.

' Please grambi... '

She prayed. She'd never been very devote, but needed something to reassure herself right now.

' Please let Dimentio be ok... '

_Mr. L panted as he rushed into the elevator. He pressed up against the back of it, panting as water dripped off his bangs. He was now heading for the third floor of Flipside. In his right hand he held his mask. Though he hated removing it, he couldn't let anyone recognize him here in Flipside. And he couldn't fail Dimentio. _

Nastasia sighed as she tried to relax with her coffee. She couldn't take her mind off Dimentio. She looked up a bit, seeing the O'chunks just sitting there quietly. It wasn't often that the minion was quiet. So one knew that he was just as concerned about the jester as everyone else. She looked back down at her drink, taking a small sip.

" ... Will 'e be alright Nastasia? "

Nastasia jumped and looked up at the minion. Personally, she didn't know the answer to the question, but she was a fellow leader amongst the minions. So she needed to be strong. The purple haired secretary smiled softly, placing a hand on his larger hand.

" Yeah. He'll be fine O'chunks. "

Secretly... she was praying she was right.

_Mr. L shrieked as the citizens of Flipside were crowding him. The mechanic pressed the pure heart to his chest. He'd managed to get it out of the pillar, but not unnoticed. Merlon stepped out of the crowd, quickly recognizing the mechanic. He frowned. _

_" Now son, just give us back the pure heart. "_

_He said calmly. Mr. L glared furiously, just as a harsh lightning bolt cracked across the sky. _

_" No! "_

_He yelled. He was so scared... so determined and desperate, tears threatened to fall from his intense emotions. _

_" I won't! I won't let him die! "_

Count Bleck sat by the now awake and extremely terrified jester, who was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Death was beginning to claim him, it was plain to see. All of the minions had a hand on his shoulders or his arms, while count Bleck had him on his lap. The count didn't want to watch the minion die... Dimentio looked up at the count through his wet bangs, eyes glazed over and losing focus fast. He took a deep breath before trying to speak.

" C-Count? Is... my game... my games endi-ing... isn't i-it? "

The count couldn't bear to tell him the truth. How could he tell the teen he was dying? He was still so young... Count Bleck forced a smile and began to rub his back in tiny circles.

" No... Said count Bleck. "

He said softly.

" Your just going to go into a nice sleep. You'll be able to cause all the destruction you want, and you can eat as much junk food as you like. "

Mimi whimpered when the count finished, hiding her tears quickly. Unfortunately, Dimentio saw, smiled, and lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

" Mimi... take ca-are of yours-self... "

The young shapeshifter smiled for the jester and wiped her eyes. The sickly one then turned to Nastasia.

" Nassy... I hope you... "

His breaths were becoming weaker as he spoke.

" I... I h-hope you... find your h-happiness... When the worlds destro-oyed... "

The purple haired girl smirked and turned away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Dimentio wheezed and looked up at O'chunks.

" 'Chunks... K-kick the hero-oes uptight little butts f-for me. "

O'chunks laughed a bit sadly.

" It would be mah pleasure mah boy. "

Dimentio smiled and finally turned to Count Bleck.

" I-I think... "

He whimpered.

" I ...think I ... owe you... the biggest... Th-thanks in the w-world... for taking me in... "

" Shhh... Soothed count Bleck. "

The count answered.

" Save your strength. "

Mimi choked out a sob and hugged Nastasia, who graciously hugged back. No one in the room could believe that their favorite purple and yellow jester was dying. No one wanted him to go...

Suddenly the door FLEW open, and there stood Mr. L with the red pure heart tucked under his arm. Immediately everyone cheered.

(Ten minutes later... )

Mr. L tapped his foot in impatience. The count had made everyone leave the jesters room so he could preform the spell, because apparently it was very dangerous. L just prayed that he hadn't been too late. Finally the door opened, with a pleased looking count Bleck standing there.

" His fever broke, explained count Bleck. "

He began.

" He'll be fine by morning. "

Once again everyone cheered. No one had been so relieved in their life.

" Mr. L, I'd like you to keep an eye on him for one more night. "

The count continued.

" Just in case. "

Mr. L saluted like a soldier in the war.

" Yes sir! "

Mr. L immediately went into Dimentio's room while everyone else headed off to bed. He took a seat next to the jester and yawned, just now realizing how tired he really was. He looked at the sleeping magician and smiled.

" You know, you really scared everyone today. "

He playfully scolded.

" I'm just glad we were able to save you in time. "

He yawned again, leaning back in the chair.

" Don't do that to use again Dimmy. No one wants you to die. "

He closed him silver eyes, drifting into unconsciousness.

" Especially me... y-your my... best... friend... "

Finally the mechanic fell asleep.

( Next morning )

Dimentio inhaled through his nose sharply and sat up, rubbing his back. Good grambi he felt amazing. He knew he was feeling better. And he had many people to thank for that. Especially a certain mechanic. The purple minion smiled and turned to greet the other minion, only to find that he himself don't look so hot. Dimentio quickly felt his forehead, finding that it felt warm. He immediately knew why the mechanic was sick: he fell asleep with wet hair. Dimentio laughed a bit, crossed his arms and shook his head.

" What am I gonna do with you? "

He questioned playfully. He then picked him up and carefully placed him on his bed, covering him up. He then sat down beside him, smirking a little.

" Now it's my turn to look after you. "

**Done! I really hope you liked it! Oh, and the little cliff hanger at the end? Completely intentional. If anyone's interested, they could continue off the ending. I'd LOVE to see how it'd turn outXD Thanks!**


End file.
